Charity Night
by Mae Silver
Summary: Seven lucky participants will be able to spend a day with Aang and the gang. The question is, who's actually willing to pay to spend a day with the gAang? Felonies will be committed and alliances forged. If you have a fear of panda bears then don't read.


**A/N: It's certainly been a while, hasn't it? Well no one gets their first story right, and in this case I screwed it up pretty bad. Buuuuut, I'm ba****ck and hope to fix the ****mistakes I****'ve**** made in the past. I hate having to delete my first work ever published on the internet, but truth be told my original version was just embarrassing. I think I'm just going to keep this a one shot.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for donating 100,000 copper coins to the cause, Mrs. Lee!" says the emcee, gesturing towards a large woman decked in jewels and pearls. She smiles, waving her hand like a queen. The audience claps politely, and those around her applaud just a little louder.<p>

Glass chandeliers reflect the light of the candles, providing a bright scene for the event. The king's partying hall is lit up with bright candles, each one placed in the center of the small, circular tables. The long dining table has been separated into 20 different smaller tables to fit all the guests, and then small semi-circle wood planks attached to the sides to make a circle. Each table provides seating for 6 guests. Do the math and there is a total of 120 guests inside the king's hall.

Tonight the Earth King is hosting a charity event for save the Joo-Dee's. Well, he isn't hosting because he isn't feeling very well. Though many high ranking generals and royals wish to take his place, the King insists that a very flashy man named Fabuloso will be in charge. And fabulous he is! He has bright, shimmering white hair, and diamond rings on every single manicured finger. His smile is probably about as platinum as his shining tux.

"I love you Fabuloso!" shouts a woman in the stage.

_Guffaw. _"Why thank you, complete and total stranger!" He winks at her, and she faints into an ungraceful heap on the ground.

"Now folks, let us remind ourselves why we are here!"

_Ever since the destruction of Lake Loagoi, the Joo-Dee's have been classified as an endangered race. _

Someone in the crowd sniffles pathetically.

_Now they are disrespected in public, and called offensive names, such as brainwashed, even mind freak! _A woman with too much makeup on begins bawling, tears and makeup running down her face. _But you can help us! Donate all your hard earned coins and save the Joo-Dee's! Because- _Fabuloso pouts, and someone screams. - _The Joo-Dee's do matter!_

There is a silence. Then…

A thunderous applause rattles the windows and practically moves him right off the stage. Nearly everyone surges forward, purses and wallets in their hands. Surprisingly the people seem more than happy to be giving away all their cash. In fact, the only ones who do not stand up all sit in the center table…Katara, Aang, Sokka, Ski, Toph, and Zuko.

Katara is dressed in a sweeping, blue fishtail gown, with small pearls in her ears. Her hair has been pulled up in a high bun, with a few loose strands framing her face. She has on a little bit of shiny eye shadow that makes her eyelids look silver. She has matching silver shoes on as well.

Toph has on a green spring dress that comes a little bit above her knees, and is wearing dark green flat shoes without the soles of the feet. Her new shoe trend can be seen on almost every earthbender in the city. Toph's hair is beautifully curled, and pulled away from her face. Though the petite girl looks nice now, many people were sacrificed to even get her hair wrangled back. The hospital was quite busy this morning, masseuses and salon keepers all coming in complaining of concussions and bruises.

Suki is wearing a white and green, tight dress that comes just above her knees. She has styled her short hair into a small ponytail. Her new style attracts the attention of handsome young suitors, all eager to get a seat next to the exotic Kyoshi warrior.

For the boys, Iroh told them they needed to wear suits. Of course Iroh knows the best place to get suits: King-Lee's bank! He gives Aang the okay to buy a tailored gray suit, and tells him to buy a blue tie so he will match Katara's outfit. Of course his arrow already matches Katara's outfit…

Zuko has a black suit with a red tie. Now this presents Zuko the problem with severe fangirls. They flock to him like ants on a bread crumb. Sokka is wearing the same suit; except with a green tie. He has invited Suki as a date, and Aang invites Katara. Except not as a date…..

Flashback

"_I mean, how hard is it for 113 year old man to just ask 'will you go wit__h me as my date?'" Katara wails__, applying her makeup in their house __in Ba Sing Se. All three of the girls, except for Toph, a__re doing each other's hair and makeup in the__ bathroom while the guys wait impatiently outside. Toph sha__k__es__ her head sadly, and Suki had pat__s Katara's back in an understanding way__ as tears threatened to overflow. "I mean we've only been going out for a month, and he hasn't even taken me on a __date. Not even once!" she rubs off her tears, and stares__ at herself in th__e mirror. All her eye makeup has__ run__ down her cheeks, and she needs__ to start over. "Aang better have a__ good reason for this!" she snarls at the mirror__._

_Aang i__s on the other side, waiting with the guys._

"_Katara didn't even look sad when I didn't ask her to go on a date! Was I coming on too strong? Wh__at do you think Sokka?" he asks__, rocking back and forth on the carpet._

"_Nah, you're doing great! Girls liked to be chased, take __it from me." says__ Sokka, puffing up his chest proudly._

_Zuko rolls__ his eyes. "Look Aang, I know from my own experience with Mai that girls like to be chased, but at the pace they choose. Just treat Katara extra nicely, and maybe she'll forgive you."_

_Aang and Sokka look at him for a few seconds. Then they burst out laughing._

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks Zuko, that helped, but I think I know what I'm going to do." He says, smiling._

"_What?"_

"_Ask Katara out to be my date."_

_And that is just what he d__oes._

End Flashback

Earlier that day, everyone had been hanging out at the Jasmine Dragon with Uncle Iroh, when Sokka accidentally tripped over an expensive glass vase, and broke it. Iroh told him that he could pay him back by being a prize for the charity event he was supporting. Save the Joo-Dee's! Of course Sokka loved the idea of going to a charity event, and being treated like a star. Complete strangers will throw away nearly all their life savings, just to spend one day in Ba Sing Se with their favorite war heroes. Momo and Appa are also both in it.

The order follows: Toph will be the first one bid on, and Aang last. As of right now though, she's nowhere to be found. And the bidding event starts in 10 minutes!

Aang was the first to notice that she wasn't in her seat. He tapped Sokka on the shoulder.

"Hey Sokka, do you know where Toph is?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe she's in the bathroom with Katara."He puts his feet on the table, arms behind head. "You know how girls are. They always like to pretty themselves up on front of their boyfriends."

"Then what's Toph's excuse?" Zuko asks.

"Could we talk about something else now?" Aang complains.

Sokka shrugs, and closes his eyes.

Within a few seconds he's snoring.

Aang looks at Sokka, and sighs. Something…suscpicous swarms over his eyes, followed closely by a mischievous smile spreads across his face. He pulls aside one of the workers walking by with food on their plate, and asks for octopus. "The longest piece you have please." Reluctantly the waitress hands over a long octopus leg, to which Aang takes from her and bolts. He comes back to his table, and slowly curls the octopus around Sokka's leg.

"Hey Sokka! The swamp monster is back!"

Sokka screeches, and pulls out boomerang. Before he gets ready to clonk Aang over the head, Toph and Katara appear their makeup and hair fixed. Toph quickly takes her seat, holding her stomach and grimacing. Katara goes a bit more slowly, and is about to sit down when she sees what Sokka is about to do.

"Sokka!" she shouts. "Don't bully Aang! He's sensitive."

Aang nods, and sticks out his lip. Sokka turns red with anger, and starts sputtering. Eyes burning with anger, Katara walks right next to him. Using two fingers, she slaps him across the face.

Sokka jerks up, and the he accidentally bumps heads with Aang.

"OW!" both of them shout.

"Come on Katara! I was trying to sleep." He complains. "Shhh!" says Aang. "They're starting! Does my arrow look okay?"

He worriedly shows Katara his blue arrow.

"Umm, it looks fine Aang."He smiles, and turns his attention back to the man on the stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the event you've all been waiting for!"

"WHERE'S SUKI?" shouts Sokka obnoxiously, suddenly realizing his girlfriend is nowhere to be found. Everyone near him shushes him.

Glaring, the host fluffs up his card, and begins to speak again.

"And now for the event you've all been waiting for!"

"Volcano!" shouts Toph. She upchucks on the red silk tablecloth.

A woman near her blacks out, and everyone scoots their seats away from her. Katara quickly pulls out of her chair and helps Toph to the bathroom, carrying a cup of water.

"Ugh that's nice Toph." Zuko groans, holding his nose. Maids move the plates off the table, and carry away the soiled silk tablecloth. They don't bother to bring back a new one, and the GAang's table is left brown and bare.

Fabuloso clears his throat. All of them look up at the man on stage who is glaring at them fiercely.

"Are you quite done?"

They nod sheepishly, looking at the candle on the table.

"Anyway." He straightens his tie. "The war was won only a month ago, and all thanks to these war heroes right here!" The audience cheers its loudest.

"To spend a day with them is to spend a day with the legend. Now you will have a chance to spend an entire day with one!"

"I want to spend a day with Katara!" shouts a handsome, young looking man.

Aang turns to him, his arrow and eyes glowing. In the terrifying voice of all the Avatars, he says: "_Leave now or all my past lives will pack on you."_

"Ha! Yeah right!" shouts the boy.

In the voice of Yang-Chin, he says "Boy. Look at your hairline. And your neck!"

The boy yelps, and sprints out of the door.

Looking satisfied with himself, Aang stops glowing, and smiles expectantly at the emcee.

Blinking, the man snaps back into character. "Oh, right. Well we will first be starting with Sokka. Born in the water tribe, master of the boomerang and club and wielder of the sword, Sokka is very intelligent when it comes to maps and making plans. If you want a Sokkastic day, spend all your pay!"

Sokka waves at the applauding crowd.

"The starting price is one silver piece!"

"ONE SILVER PIECE?" he shrieks.

Everyone turns their attention to Sokka, who has planted both feet on his chair. He stands at full height, glaring down at Fabuloso. Zuko hisses at him to sit down, but he ignores him, still staring at the host.

"Yes." He says calmly. "And it will be lowered if you do not take a seat!"

Grumbling, Sokka reluctantly sits down.

Cheery again, the auctioneer says: "Any bidders?"

"One silver piece!" shouts Mrs. Lee, wildly waving her card. She jumps up and down excitedly.

"We've got one taker. Can I get two silver pieces?"

"TWO SILVER PIECES!" shouts a pretty teenage girl about Sokka's age. "Say sold! Say sold!" screeches Sokka.

"You have a girlfriend." says Zuko.

"You mean Suki? Oh yeah, right."

"In speaking of Suki, have you noticed she's been gone for nearly 10 minutes now?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, Katara and Toph too!" says Aang.

"I wonder where they headed off to."

Suki, Toph, and Katara sit poised in the ceiling beams high above the crowd. In Suki's hands is a blow straw, a few poisonous darts in her pocket. Along with her training to become a Kyoshi warrior, she also had a small class in ninja skills.

"Good acting over there, Toph. I really thought you had gotten sick." says Suki. Toph shrugs. "Yeah, acting. Ha, ha-ha." She rubs her neck.

"I don't know about this, Suki. What if we get caught?" asks Katara, worriedly stroking her hair.

"Relax Madame Fussybridges." says Toph. She's playing with her earth bracelet. "Suki is just going to make sure no pretty girl gets to spend a day with Sokka. Easy as that!"

"How would you feel if Aang was paired with a pretty girl?" asks Suki, getting ready to load.

Katara shrugs.

"Maybe a little jealous."

"That's the envious spirit!" Toph punches her on the shoulder roughly.

Suki loads her dart, and aims for the girl raising her card.

"Going once. Going twice!"

The girl holding up the white card suddenly jumped, rubbing her neck. Eyelids fluttering, she slumps over into the plate in front of her.

"Sorry Sokka, looks like she's out for the count."

Sokka groaned.

"Okay, well it seems as if Miss Chu has dropped out. Can we get another offer for 3 silver pieces?"

A gaggle of fifteen girls raised their cards, and immediately 14 of them fell down. The one left standing jumps up and down on her friends, like she's won the lottery.

"Sold to the pretty girl in the green dress!"

Running over, she hugs Sokka for a long time, before trotting back to her seat, a smile on her face.

"And now for the next contestant, Toph Bei Fong!"

A group of huge fans from Earth Rumble 6 jumped up and down. Their shirts have been torn off, and on their backs were painted letters. "Go Blind Bandit!"

"GO BLIND BANDIT! GO BLIND BANDIT!"

"Well it seems as if Toph has a fan club!"

The paint splattered men cheer.

"Now are any of you willing to pay 6 Silver pieces to spend a day with her?" The cheering stops abruptly, and the men grab their shirts, and walk single file out the door.

"Now Toph, wave to the crowd!"

A spotlight is shone on the spot Toph was once sitting in. The seat is vacant.

"Okay, well then; moving on to our next prize!"

"Wait!" shouts Toph. Everyone looks around for the source of the noise, but can't seem to find it.

"You won't find me above ground."

The people look confused.

"You'll find an earthbender below ground."

Rocks start flying everywhere, as Toph earthbends herself through the stage, and lands right next to the emcee. She waves at the hooting crowd, as roses are thrown to her.

"Fabulous entrance! Fabulous!" cries Fabuloso, wiping away his glamorous tears.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Man, she's eating this up!" says Sokka. Aang and Zuko nod in agreement, as Toph picks up a rose and kisses it.

"I know right?" Suki claps her hands, then waves at Toph.

"Where'd you come from?" asks Sokka.

"Oh, I ran out of darts."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He shrugs. "Well you missed my turn. I sold for 3 silver pieces!"

"Sure you did."

Sokka frowns, but doesn't say anything.

"Toph is known as the Blind Bandit because of her condition. There is absolutely no vision in her eyes, yet she can see with earthbending. Her ability to metal bend and predict her enemies' next strike helped to bring down the Fire Nation air fleet. The air fleet that was headed straight for the Earth Kingdom."

The crowd goes wild, whistling and throwing even more roses.

"Bets starting at 100 silver pieces!"

"WHAT?" Suki and the surrounding guests shush Sokka.

"I'll bet 125 silver pieces!"

"130!"

"150!"

"200!"

"One gold piece!" yells a tall boy.

"Longshot? Where'd you get cash from?" asks Toph.

He shrugs. "Blasting jelly sells for a lot on the black market."

"Anyone want to go any higher?" asks the emcee.

Silence.

"Sold to the boy with arrows!"

The crowd claps, and leans forward, ready to bid.

Momo is paired with Miyuki, and Appa is to spend a day with the last dragons. Katara will be spending a day with Smellerbee, and Suki with the guru. The last two left are Zuko and Aang.

"Sold for 3 gold pieces!" shouts Fabuloso. Zuko is smothered in a hug by the girl he had once dated in Ba Sing Se. He uncomfortably pulls away from her, as she babbles about missing him so much. He will have to get Mai to deal with her later.

Then, it is Aang's turn.

"We will start our final bidding right now."

"Aang was born in the Southern air temple, and cared for by Monk Gyatso. He ran away when he was 12, so he would not be separated from Gyatso. 100 years later, Katara and Sokka uncovered Aang and his flying bison inside an iceberg. After that, well, you know the rest of the story." People chuckle nervously, and rearrange their cards. "Now who wants to spend a day with the Avatar?"

There is a complete and utter silence.

Aang's face turns pink, and he coughs.

Blinking, the audience stares at him, awaiting his reaction.

"That's got to be rough, Twinkletoes." Toph says in a surprisingly sympathetic voice.

Aang's left eye begins twitching. He scratches his arm.

_Cough. Cough._

A baby begins crying.

_Awaaae. Ehhhhh!_

_Twitch. Scratch._

…_.._

…_.._

…

Aang jumps out of his chair and lands on Mrs. Lee's table.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He shrieks, jabbing a finger at Mrs. Lee.

"I don't know!" she bawls, tearing up.

Aang maniacally grabs Mr. Lee by his collar, and shakes him roughly.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The police come and pull the hysterical Aang off Mr. Lee. Zuko suddenly sneezes, and the tablecloth catches on fire. Everyone starts screaming, as the flames threaten to engulf the once peaceful dinner.

"Not the Joo-Dee's!"

"My makeup!"

"Your makeup was already ruined!"

Aang breaks away from the police, and tries to grab Fabuloso by his fabulous collar.

"Not the face! Anything but the face!" he shrieks in an extremely girly voice.

"MY WATER BROKE!" shouts a woman with a huge baby bulge.

The police try to pry Aang off Fabuloso, as his friends try to pull the police off of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeches Aang.

Everything goes dark.

"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream." says Aang, rubbing his bald head. He's passed out on the couch, with a blanket thrown loosely over him.

"_Weird, I'm wearing the same clothes from the dream." _he thinks, yawning.

Standing up, he makes his way to the breakfast table, the scent of breakfast heavy in the air.

"Good morning Katara!" he says, giving her a hug. They're about the same height now, Aang almost a little taller than her. "Good morning Aang, I'd thought you'd still be asleep." she says, peering at him closely.

"Why would I still be asleep?" asked Aang, sitting down at the table. Toph is already sitting there, arguing about Sokka on something-something about… a charity event?

"How could you even say that? Come on Toph! You know that it wasn't Zuko's fault!"

"What are you, blind? Zuko was the only firebender within a mile of that place!"

"Pssh! I think we can all agree that the charity event was most likely the worst in history."

They nod solemnly.

"What charity event?" he asks the two. They stop their conversation and stare at Aang. "The one you were at last night, remember?" Toph says, looking at him.

Aang shakes his head slowly. "Noo, I had a dream about it, but I wasn't actually there. Did you guys have the same dream?"

Katara joins them at the table, and sits next to Aang. She pats his back.

"Umm, yes Aang. We were all actually there." Says Katara.

Aang's hands become cold. "Wait, if my dream was true, then does that mean I have to spend an entire day with..."

"Mang." They all whisper.


End file.
